


chin up, buttercup

by p1x13st1x



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, changbin mention, felix mention, jeongin has braces, jeonsung, jisung is stupid, soft cuddles, they don’t kiss sorry guys, theyre really cute, this is a win for soft stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1x13st1x/pseuds/p1x13st1x
Summary: jeongin hates getting his braces tightened, and jisung loves ben and jerry’s.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	chin up, buttercup

_** 4:37 pm. ** _

jeongin felt like his gums were going to explode. he always hated getting his braces tightened, it made a long week even longer. his cheeks were always swollen, even when he iced them. his mother said it was endearing, but he thought quite the opposite. 

he was laying in his bed, holding ice packs on both of his cheeks while watching some crappy reality tv show. he wanted to roll in a ball and cry, but it would hurt too much too move. it hurt to think, almost. 

jisung, on the other hand, was having a really good day. he had just went out with changbin and felix for laser tag. it was really fun, he always loved the colors in the room. however, he was most excited about the ben & jerry’s felix bought him at the gas station. it was his favorite: half-baked. as he grabbed a spoon, he walked into him and jeongin’s shared room. 

he noticed jeongin looking absolutely miserable, and felt a frown take over his face. he sat at the foot of his bed. “jeongie, whats up?” he tilted his head at the younger boy. 

jeongin looked up at jisung, pouting a bit. “mouth hurts.” his lisp was really obvious, and it sounded like his mouth was filled with cotton. 

jisung cocked an eyebrow. “oh, your braces? that sucks.” he was about to open up his ice cream and take a bite, but...

oh, god. jeongin looked so sad. 

jisung sighed, moving closer to jeongin. “you want some?” he asked, holding up the container. “you can pick out all the hard stuff, i’ll eat that.” 

jeongin’s eyes widened. “oh, uh...yeah. thank you, jisung.” he spoke quietly, taking his ice packs off his cheeks. “ow...”

jisung opened the container and dug the spoon in. it had softened just a bit, which was good. jeongin seemed so...helpless, and so sad. it made jisung want to protect him and take care of him.

ah, fuck it. 

jisung held the spoon to the younger boy’s mouth. “open up, baby bread.” he teased. 

jeongin whined, but took the bite. after swallowing, he snatched the container from jisung. “i’m not a baby...” he protested. 

jisung started playing video games while jeongin ate, zoning into his own world. he poked his tongue out in concentration and often leaned forward while playing. 

jeongin set the ice cream down, having left the cookie dough and brownie bits for his roommate. the ice cream numbed his cheeks a bit, for now. the relief was nice. he laid back, feeling incredibly drowsy. the poor boy had a really long day, and his bed was just so comfortable...

_**1:47 am.** _

jeongin woke up in the middle of the night, a sharp pain jolting him upright. he whimpered quietly, his hand reaching to touch his cheek. god, why couldn’t the bliss of cold last? he wanted to start sobbing, it was killing him. he just didn’t want to wake up jisung. 

that was until he took in his surroundings to realize jisung was still up gaming. 

jeongin didn’t want to bother him, but maybe jisung had something to relieve pain. he could get him another ice pack at worst. he cleared his throat. “sungie?”

jisung turned back, his eyes a bit heavy. staying up into ungodly hours of the night was a common occurrence for him, but it wasn’t his best habit. “mm?” he hummed.

jeongin couldn’t help but pout, it wasn’t even controllable. his eyes were watering a bit. “cheeks hurt...real bad. can you get me an ice pack?” his voice was soft and sensitive. 

jisung frowned, sitting at the foot of jeongin’s bed. “must be really bad, jeongie. i’m sorry...i’ll get you one in a sec, yeah, but...” he reached out to touch jeongin’s cheeks. “this okay?”

the smaller boy seemed perplexed, but nodded. “jus’ be gentle...” he was then surprised by jisung’s hands beginning to caress his cheeks. his touch was...surprisingly ginger, like he was scared jeongin would break. it was funny; everything else the older boy did was so rough. 

jisung focused on rubbing jeongin’s gums lightly, hoping it provided some relief. he couldn’t imagine how painful it was. “hm...” he hummed, unsure of what he would even say. he mostly just wanted to fill the silence. 

jeongin felt his eyes slowly getting heavier. this was pure heaven, he was convinced. jisung’s touch was so soft, and his hands were so cold. he wanted to lean in...

so he did. 

he leaned into jisung’s hands completely, letting the older boy hold him up. he was too tuckered out to carry his own weight much longer.

jisung felt his cheeks flush. jeez, jeongin could be cute. maybe the cutest boy in the world. “jeongie, you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

jeongin nodded drowsily, his eyes struggling to stay open. he didn’t have to worry for long, though; jisung laid down in his bed, pulling jeongin into his chest as he rubbed his cheeks a bit more. they never really spoke when they cuddled, as they both liked to savor the silence. cuddling hardly occurred, mostly when jeongin had nightmares. only jisung really knew how sensitive he could be. 

and jisung was good at keeping secrets. 

jeongin mumbled a soft “g’night,” his head on jisung’s warm chest. he was tangled up in the taller boy, seemingly at ease for the first time that night. 

jisung was glad he could help him relax, even just a bit. he’d never admit it, but cuddling jeongin was something he always wanted yet never asked for. 

nonetheless, the boys always slept better when entangled in each other’s limbs. 

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAA okay so a couple things  
> i’m finally getting back into writing fics! hopefully i’ll be posting more  
> i was nervous to post this bc jeongin is the maknae and all that but i think i’m okay bc it’s just really soft ,,, i don’t write nsfw jddkdk  
> this was inspired by a friend and i discussing headcanons


End file.
